


A Light in the Distance

by forsanolim



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanolim/pseuds/forsanolim
Summary: A journey through the cold





	A Light in the Distance

_Crunch.Step.Crunch.Step._

How long has it been since you started walking this path, since you took the first step and the cold began?You can’t remember.You can’t remember a time before, the time when you could still feel your arms and legs, the skin on your nose and toes, when walking was more than just force of will and habit because to stop, to think was to lay down and die.

There is a light ahead, bright and inviting.You look up, and it pierces through the layers of sleet and snow to beckon you closer.

It promises warmth and safety, an end to this never-ending journey and a sanctuary from the bitter cold.

You draw closer and see that the light is framed by a doorway, which in turn resides within a larger structure, dark from the lack of ambient light.

Just a few more steps.So close that you can almost feel the warmth spilling upon your face and believe sensation returning to your long unresponsive limbs.

One more step.

Almost there.

One more step.

Only three stairs to the porch that leads to the doorway from which shines that warm light.

Just one more step.Surely, some rest is not unwarranted.You are so tired.You are weary from the long journey, and surely you have earned some rest.You are so, so tired of the cold and the unending repetition of mindless movement.

You will keep going, you promise yourself, after a small rest.Just a small nap.Then you will continue your journey.Thus decided-

You smile.

You stop moving.

* * *

 

“Why did you place the light there?”

“As a kindness, perhaps.To give them a sense of purpose and hope at the end.”

“Is that not cruel- giving them false hope?”

“Would it not be crueler for them to die without it?”

“What happens if someone reaches it and realizes that there is no warmth or safety to the light?”

“Have you ever seen someone reach the light successfully?”

Silence answers.

“But what if?”

“Then I suppose they will have to be disappointed.”


End file.
